It is well known that abnormal posture, such as translations, can lead to faulty mechanics of the spine. When left alone, these translations can result in migraine headaches and chronic low back pain syndromes, along with other head, neck, and low back ailments or symptoms. Furthermore, translations of the cervical and thoracic regions result in abnormal stresses of the neuromusculoskeletal system that over time can lead to irreversible degenerative changes.
Measurement of the translations present in the cervical and thoracic regions are routine diagnostic procedures. They include anterior to posterior cervical and thoracic x-rays. These x-rays must be, but not limited to in the case of physically impaired, taken in the erect position such that gravity plays a role along with weight bearing on the neuromusculoskeletal system.